Sweet Goodbyes
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Kalau aku menyesal, apa semuanya akan kembali seperti semula? Apa menyesal bisa membuatku mendapatkan kembali semua yang sudah hilang? Dan apa menyesal bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik dari sekarang?" WATCH OUT: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Sweet Goodbyes**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Sweet Goodbyes © Krezip

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto kembali menghembuskan napas panjang. Sepasang iris langitnya menatap taman kecil yang terlihat dari jendela kamar penginapan yang baru ditempatinya seharian ini.

Sebenarnya pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu harus segera memejamkan mata karena besok ia harus pergi meninggalkan Tokyo, meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki di ibu kota Jepang.

Naruto tidak tahu kapan ia terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki di penginapan semacam ini—ia bahkan tidak ingat apakah ia pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat sederhana semacam ini atau tidak. Sejak pemuda itu kecil hingga satu hari yang lalu, ia selalu tinggal di apartemen kedua orang tuanya. Kalaupun tidak, ia pasti menginap di hotel, bukan di penginapan semacam ini.

Kenyataan tiba-tiba menghantam sang Uzumaki. Kenyataan bahwa saat ini semua tidak lagi sama. Semuanya sudah berubah. Seratus persen berubah.

Sekarang ia tidak perlu lagi pulang dini hari karena baru menyelesaikan _take_. Ia tidak perlu lagi berangkat pagi-pagi buta untuk _shooting_. Ia tidak perlu lagi memaksakan diri untuk hadir di acara _fansigning_ ketika tubuhnya memprotes untuk beristirahat. Ia tidak perlu lagi mengurusi semua tetek-bengek yang berurusan dengan karirnya di dunia entertaimen.

Ia tidak perlu lagi melakukan semua aktifitasnya itu, karena semuanya sudah selesai.

Naruto menarik napas panjang—lagi. Kalau ia boleh jujur, sampai detik ini ia masih tidak bisa menerima kalau orang-orang itu mendepaknya keluar dari dunia yang sudah ditekuninya selama hampir dua belas tahun hanya karena kenyataan yang ia akui. Almarhum ayah dan ibunya adalah aktor dan penyanyi, dan Naruto sangat beruntung karena ia mewarisi kedua keahlian mereka. Naruto selalu bermimpi untuk bisa menjadi aktor yang hebat seperti sang ayah sekaligus menjadi penyanyi yang mengagumkan seperti sang ibu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memulai debutnya di usia lima tahun sebagai bintang iklan sebuah _brand _susu bersama sang ibu, lalu dua tahun setelahnya ia meluncurkan _single _lagu anak-anak, dan tiga tahun kemudian ia menjadi salah satu aktor di sebuah acara sitkom televisi bertema keluarga. Sejak menginjak bangku SMP hingga sekarang, Naruto masih fokus dengan bidang akting dan musik yang ditekuninya sejak lama.

Sejak kecil Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan hidup yang selalu dipenuhi jadwal dan tuntutan, jadi ketika semua itu hilang, Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sangat sulit baginya untuk melepaskan semua yang sudah ia dapatkan dari dunianya. Sangat sulit baginya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada dunia yang selalu membuatnya merasa dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada.

Kalau saja ia tidak mengakui semua hal itu, tentu saat ini ia pasti tengah menjalani _shooting _ataupun _take vocal_. Andai saja ia mengelak, dirinya pasti tidak akan merasa sesak seperti sekarang. Andai saja ia mencintai dunia entertaimen lebih dari apapun dan siapapun, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja—tidak kacau seperti sekarang.

Naruto menghela napas sekali lagi dan menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan cairan bening yang sudah menutupi pandangannya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Naruto menggumam kesal ketika merasakan cahaya terang memenuhi ruangan yang tadinya temaram. Remaja itu menggulingkan tubuh dan mengambil satu bantal untuk digunakan menutupi kepalanya.

"Mau sampai kau mau bergelung seperti itu, Dobe? Hari sudah siang," tegur seorang pemuda berambut _raven _sembari menarik selimut yang dikenakan sang Uzumaki.

"Jangan mengganguku, Teme, aku masih mengantuk," gumam Naruto tidak jelas karena terhalang bantal.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang semalam menjadi teman sekamar Naruto, mengelengkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati jendela.

"Tutup kembali jendelanya atau kupecat kau," ancam Naruto saat merasakan udara pagi yang cukup dingin akibat hujan semalam.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ancaman dari pemuda yang masih enggan membuka mata. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur dan membungkukkan tubuh.

"Aku sudah bukan _manager_-mu lagi, ingat? Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa memecatku dari jabatanku sebagai kekasihmu," bisiknya tepat di telinga Naruto yang tidak tertutup bantal.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat daun telinga Naruto memerah akibat ucapannya.

"Cepat bangun atau kujadikan kau sebagai _main course _sarapanku pagi ini," bisiknya lagi dan sukses membuat Naruto cepat-cepat menggulingkan diri untuk menjauh.

Naruto mengerang pelan dan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah orang yang sudah membuatnya 'terjun bebas' dari atas tempat tidur.

"Bagus. Cepat bersiap, kutunggu kau di restoran."

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu melangkah meninggalkan kamar dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kutukan yang sedang dirapalkan kekasihnya.

Naruto menghela napas dan bangun dari posisinya. Kadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa sosok seperti Sasuke bisa merebut perhatiannya. Ah, sebenarnya sejak awal ia memang tidak paham kenapa ia bisa berakhir menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Sasuke adalah mantan _manager_ sang Uzumaki. Kakashi juga adalah _manager_ pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut, dan saat kedua orang yang dihormatinya pergi, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia entertaimen.

Naruto sebenarnya sempat bingung untuk mencari pengganti Kakashi, tapi ternyata Kakashi sudah menyiapkan seseorang untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai _manager_ pemuda pirang itu sebelum ia mengundurkan diri. Dan seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, sang pengganti adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak mudah bekerjasama dengan Sasuke, karena sifat dasar pemuda itu berbanding terbalik dengan sifat dasar Naruto. Sasuke adalah orang yang terorganisir, rapi, selalu tepat waktu, dan perfeksionis—tipikal orang-orang ber-shio Naga. Sementara itu, Naruto cenderung cuek, santai, dan tidak suka memusingkan detail suatu hal. Keduanya memang berbeda, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka bisa saling menyamankan diri dan memahami pribadi masing-masing.

Naruto tidak tahu kapan semuanya bermula, tapi yang jelas, ketika ia sadar, ia sudah menyukai sang Uchiha. Ah, mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan 'mencintai' ketimbang 'menyukai'.

Kedekatan keduanya sama sekali tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Seluruh Jepang sudah tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah _manager_ dari Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan seorang penyanyi dan aktor muda. Semua orang juga sudah terbiasa melihat kedekatan dua orang yang hanya berselisih usia enam tahun itu.

Sejak awal Naruto dan Sasuke memang sepakat untuk tidak mempublikasikan hubungan mereka. Naruto memang bukan _public figure _yang senang mengekspos urusan pribadi. Ia selalu diajari untuk tidak mencampur adukkan urusan pribadinya dengan pekerjaan oleh Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ketika hubungannya diketahui publik kurang dari seminggu yang lalu, Naruto tidak lagi melupakan pelajaran yang ditanamkan sang ayah dan sang ibu itu. Ia tidak bisa lagi membedakan pada urusan pekerjaan dan urusan pribadinya, karena skandal itu mengacaukan batas sekat yang ada.

Naruto meraih pakaian ganti dan handuk yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan Sasuke di tepi tempat tidur. Ia mendengus geli. Kadang ia merasa Sasuke tidak hanya bekerja sebagai _manager_-nya saja, tapi juga sebagai _butler_-nya. Yah, lelaki itu memang selalu merawatnya sejak mereka bekerjasama.

Sasuke memang berhasil menggantikan posisi Kakashi sebagai _manager_ yang baik, tapi ada satu hal lagi yang berhasil dilakukan pemuda berkulit pucat itu—Sasuke berhasil menyamai kedudukan Minato dan Kushina sebagai orang yang dicintai sang Uzumaki.

Dan nyatanya, Naruto tidak pernah lagi merasa kesepian setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan memberikan sebentuk cinta lain yang tentu saja berhasil menyamankan hatinya. Mungkin cinta sang Uchiha berbeda dengan cinta kedua orang tuanya, tapi bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita memiliki berbagai macam bentuk cinta agar kita tidak merasa jenuh dan bosan?

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto menolehkan kepala ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang. Senyum lebar langsung terlihat di wajah karamel pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bersikap romantis, Teme," cetusnya sembari menyamakan langkah dengan Sasuke.

"Romantis? Yang benar saja. Aku menggandengmu karena kau berjalan terlalu lambat. Kura-kura saja bisa berjalan lebih cepat daripada kau, Dobe."

"Aku kalah dengan kura-kura? Yang benar saja!"

"Kalau kau tidak terima, percepat langkahmu. Aku tidak mau kita ketinggalan pesawat."

"Kalau kita sampai tertinggal, itu semua salahmu."

"Aku? Kau ingat siapa yang susah sekali dibangunkan tadi pagi, hn?"

"Dari dulu kau tahu kalau aku memang susah bangun pagi, lalu kenapa kau malah memilih penerbangan pagi, huh?"

"Hanya ini tiket yang bisa kudapatkan, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Apa? Tadi kulihat masih ada jam penerbangan sore ke Amerika."

"Tutup mulutmu dan berhenti mengoceh."

"Mengoceh katamu? Kau pikir aku ini perempuan?"

Naruto tersenyum sekilas ketika sadar kalau pertengkaran dan genggaman tangan Sasuke berhasil menghilangkan ketakutan dan kegugupannya terhadap semua mata yang mengarah padanya. Siapa juga yang tidak akan memperhatikan sesosok manusia yang melangkah di bandara dengan syal tebal menutupi leher, kacamata hitam, plus topi yang berhasil menutupi semua helai rambutnya? Penampilan Naruto saat ini memang mengundang perhatian.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali bertukar pakaian dengan mantan _manager_-nya. Sasuke tampak lebih 'normal' dengan mantel hitam panjang, topi Gatsby berwarna abu-abu, dan juga kaca mata berlensa bening yang dikenakannya. Naruto ingin bertukar, tapi ia tahu, dirinyalah yang harus 'disembunyikan'. Pemuda berkulit karamel itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kelanjutan nasibnya jika sampai ada wartawan atau _paparazzi _yang mengetahui keberadaannya di bandara.

Kedua pemuda itu menarik napas lega setelah masuk ke dalam pesawat dan duduk di kursi mereka. Naruto langsung mempersiapkan diri sebelum pesawat lepas landas, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Jam berapa kita akan sampai di Amerika?" tanya sang Uzumaki.

"Mungkin jam sekitar jam delapan," Sasuke melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Aku akan langsung menghubungi Itachi ketika kita tiba di sana. Semoga saja dia bisa cepat menjemput kita nanti."

Naruto mengangguk paham dan menyamankan posisi duduknya untuk tidur, tapi iris langit yang sempat tersembunyi kembali nampak ketika seorang pramugari menegur dua orang penumpang yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Maaf nona, Anda harus mematikan ponsel Anda selama penerbangan," suara seorang wanita sampai di telinga Naruto.

"Ah, maafkan aku," suara lain membalas teguran sang pramugari.

"Kau belum mengganti nada deringmu?" kini suara lain terdengar.

"Kenapa aku harus menggantinya? Aku suka lagu ini."

"Apa kau tidak melihat konfrensi pers yang menghebohkan itu? Pemuda itu sudah mengakui kalau foto-foto yang tersebar di internet adalah asli."

"Aku melihatnya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau masih bertanya 'kenapa'? Dia itu tidak normal! Dulu aku memang sangat mengidolakannya, tapi setelah tahu dia menjalin hubungan dengan _manager_-nya sendiri, melihat wajahnya saja aku tidak bisa."

"Yah, memang sangat disayangkan Naruto-_kun_ tidak menyukai wanita, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang mau menjalani hidup 'kan dia, lalu kenapa malah kau yang ribut?"

"Astaga, kau ini! Apa kau tidak merasa jijik melihat idolamu dan _manager_-nya berciuman seperti di foto itu?"

Sasuke menutup telinga Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan menghadapkan kepala pemuda yang tengah memakai kaca mata berlensa bening dan topi Gatsby—yang sebelumnya ia gunakan—ke arahnya. Kini Sasuke hanya mengenakan syal, yang sempat dipakai Naruto, untuk menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya.

Walaupun Sasuke tidak merubah ekspersi datarnya sama sekali, Naruto tahu kalau kekasihnya itu marah dengan ucapan yang masuk ke telinga mereka tadi. Walaupun samar, Naruto bisa melihat sorot lain di iris _onyx_ yang terarah padanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke yang masih menutupi telinganya, menahan agar ia tidak mendengar lanjutan percakapan dua penumpang pesawat tadi.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku tidak mendengarnya," bisik Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan telinga Naruto dan balas menggenggam kedua tangan berkulit _tan _itu dengan erat.

"Ya, kau tidak mendengarnya."

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan putih Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur dengan kepala bersandar di bahu kekasihnya.

Sasuke mengusap punggung tangan Naruto dengan ibu jarinya perlahan, berusaha membuat pemuda di sampingnya merasa nyaman.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari dunia entertaimen," bisik Naruto pelan, namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Kalau aku menyesal, apa semuanya akan kembali seperti semula?"

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kalau saja ia ada di sisi kekasihnya saat konfrensi pers itu berlangsung, ia yakin mereka tidak akan pernah berada dalam posisi sulit seperti sekarang.

"Apa menyesal bisa membuatku mendapatkan kembali semua yang sudah hilang, Teme?"

Rasa bersalah kembali hinggap di hati sang Uchiha ketika mendengar pertanyaan tadi. Ya, kalau saja ia bisa menahan Naruto untuk tidak membenarkan skandal yang menerpa mereka selama hampir sebulan terakhir, tentu Uzumaki muda itu tidak akan kehilangan semua hal yang sejak lama ia miliki.

"Dan apa menyesal bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik dari sekarang?"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mengarahkan pandangan ke sosok yang sedang bermanja padanya.

"Aku memang sudah kehilangan hidup, karir dan popularitas yang susah payah kubangun sejak dulu. Tapi itu semua pantas."

Pantas? Apa maksud dari kata 'pantas' yang dilontarkan kekasihnya? Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan makin lekat menatap sosok Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah memejamkan mata.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin berhenti dari dunia itu, Teme. Aku sudah lelah, dan aku tidak mau memaksakan diri lagi," papar Naruto.

"Kau ingin… berhenti?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu berhenti dari pekerjaan yang mulai kau sukai? Aku tidak sejahat itu, kau tahu?"

Di awal perkenalan mereka, Sasuke memang pernah berkata kalau sesungguhnya ia tidak menyukai pekerjaan barunya sebagai _manager_. Dan ketika ditanya kenapa lelaki itu bersedia menerima tawaran Kakashi, Sasuke menjawab dengan jujur kalau ia membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk membuktikan pada sang ayah bahwa ia bisa hidup di jalan yang sudah ia pilih.

Saat pertama kali menjadi _manager_, Sasuke baru saja dipecat dari kuliahnya. Sasuke dipecat bukan karena ia bodoh, tapi karena presentasi kehadiran yang jauh dari kata cukup. Lelaki itu hampir tidak lulus di semua mata kuliah yang dikontraknya selama dua semester karena tidak menghadiri delapan puluh dari seratus persen pertemuan kelas.

Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, tentu sangat marah begitu tahu anak bungsunya gagal mengenyam pendidikan di universitas. _Well, _sejak awal Sasuke memang sudah pernah memberitahu sang ayah kalau ia ingin bekerja. Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang yang melelahkan, pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap diberi kewajiban untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan. Darah Uchiha yang mengalir di nadinya dan shio dari tahun kelahirannya membuat lelaki itu memiliki ambisi yang kuat untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Hari pertama ia menjadi seorang mahasiswa juga menjadi hari pertama ia mencapai keinginannya untuk bekerja.

Karena terlalu menyayangi sang adik, Uchiha Itachi merekrut adiknya itu untuk bekerja sebagai salah satu programmer di perusahaan _game _kecil miliknya. Itachi tahu benar kalau adiknya memiliki _skill _di atas rata-rata, dan sangat disayangkan jika Sasuke bekerja untuk orang lain. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan—termasuk pertimbangan ditendang keluar dari rumah oleh sang ayah karena sudah membantu sang adik mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan—akhirnya Itachi menerima Sasuke sebagai salah satu pegawainya.

Dua semester awal di perkuliahan bisa dilewati Sasuke dengan baik. Ia tidak pernah bolos kuliah dan nilai IP-nya selalu di atas tiga koma lima, tapi mulai semester selanjutnya tingkat kehadirannya mulai mengkhawatirkan. Kalau saja Sasuke bukan seorang mahasiswa yang pandai, pasti ia sudah dipecat sejak awal semester empat.

Sasuke makin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya merancang desain sebuah _game _terbaru, dan itu membuatnya mengesampingkan 'kewajiban'nya untuk kuliah. Walaupun nilai Sasuke tetap stabil, tapi tingkat kehadirannya yang parah membuat pihak kampus memecatnya.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya sesuai dengan prediksi Itachi; sang ayah marah besar, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan keinginannya untuk bekerja, dan kalau saja sang ibu tidak menengahi, Itachi pasti benar-benar ditendang keluar dari rumah.

Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha senior dan Uchiha junior itu? Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Fugaku akhirnya setuju untuk tidak memaksa Sasuke kembali kuliah dengan catatan Sasuke harus membuktikan seberapa besar keinginannya untuk bekerja. Fugaku bersedia untuk membiarkan Sasuke melakukan semua yang dia inginkan jika Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan baru yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan bidang TI yang selama ini dikuasai Sasuke.

Dan lagi-lagi Itachi membantu sang adik untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah mendengar bahwa Kakashi, seniornya semasa kuliah, meminta bantuannya untuk mencari orang yang bisa menggantikan posisinya sebagai _manager_ Namikaze Naruto. Setelah itu, kalian bisa menebak bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya 'kan?

"Aku tahu kau mulai mencintai pekerjaanmu sebagai _manager_-ku selama dua tahun terakhir. Kita memang baru saling mengenal selama tiga tahun, tapi aku bisa membedakan mana orang yang menyukai pekerjaannya dan mana orang yang tidak."

Naruto mengusap lembut punggung tangan Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya, meniru apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya beberapa menit belakangan.

"Kau kehilangan pekerjaan pertamamu, dan itu membuat kita bisa bertemu. Kini aku kehilangan pekerjaan pertamaku, dan ini membuat kita bisa tetap bersama. Bukankah itu pantas?"

Naruto kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai _public figure _karena skandal yang membelitnya. Skandal itu sendiri bermula dari beberapa fotonya di dunia maya. Ah, mari kita perjelas. Skandal iitu sendiri bermula dari beberapa foto, _yang menampilkan kemesraan Sasuke dan Naruto, _di dunia maya.

Pada awalnya pihak _management _dimana Naruto bernaung melindungi sang Uzumaki dari serangan persyang mengganas. Mereka sempat mengeluarkan _statement _bahwa semua foto itu adalah rekayasa buatan _anti-fans_, namun hal itu tidak berlansung lama. Dua hari setelah itu, seorang pakar telekomunikasi menyangkal _statement _tadi. Dengan gamblang lelaki itu membeberkan identifikasi yang menunjukkan bahwa foto-foto Sasuke dan Naruto adalah asli, sama sekali bukan rekayasa.

Pihak _management _sejak awal memang sudah mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, dan mereka sudah membuat perjanjian tertulis dengan sang Uzumaki kalau-kalau saat seperti ini tiba.

Lima hari yang lalu akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengadakan konfrensi pers, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Ketika itu ia juga tidak ditemani sang _manager_ karena saat itu Sasuke sedang pergi menemui Kakashi untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Naruto. Kakashi memang bukan bagian dari keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki, tapi ia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri, dan lelaki itu begitu marah ketika mendengar skandal dua orang yang dikenalnya.

"Skandal, boikot, jumpa pers, dan pengunduran diriku dari dunia entertain adalah hal buruk yang membawaku ke hal yang terbaik, Teme, jadi untuk apa aku menyesalinya?"

Memang banyak yang hilang dari hidup Naruto, tapi ia tidak menyesal. Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya, ia memang berniat mundur dari dunia entertaimen. Naruto sudah mencapai titik jenuh di bidang itu. Ia lelah dengan semua jadwal yang selalu memenuhi hari-harinya. Ia lelah dengan semua _shooting _dan _take vocal_ yang ada. Ia lelah pulang tengah malam dan bahkan dini hari. Ia lelah, dan ia sudah tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya lagi.

"Aku berharap kita bisa hidup dengan tenang di Amerika. Apa kau tahu _Senior High _yang bagus di sana? Aku ingin menamatkan pendidikanku."

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan Itachi untuk itu."

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan makin menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Kini sebelah tangannya yang tadi menganggur terlihat melingkar di lengan sang Uchiha yang masih digenggamnya.

"Aku harus menghubungi Kakashi setibanya kita di sana. Dia pasti akan sangat marah kalau aku tidak mengabarinya."

Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala pirang Naruto yang tertutupi topi, memberi isyarat kalau pemuda itu boleh melakukan hal yang diucapkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," bisik Naruto pelan. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto. Tidurlah."

Naruto mempererat lingkaran tangannya. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala sang kekasih dan memejamkan mata.

Mungkin memang banyak hal yang hilang dari hidup kedua orang ini. Mereka bahkan harus memulai semuanya dari awal ketika tiba di Amerika nanti. Tapi itu memang pantas 'kan? Naruto yakin, selama ia ada di sisi orang yang mencintainya, ia pasti bisa kembali melangkahkan kaki. Sasuke juga yakin, selama ada orang yang ia cintai, ia pasti bisa meniti langkahnya lagi. Dan keyakinan yang mereka miliki tentunya bisa menggagalkan air mata mereka untuk turun saat mereka mengingat semua hal buruk yang terjadi.

Keduanya tahu bagaimana perasaan masing-masing sekarang; mereka sama-sama kehilangan mimpi yang sudah mereka raih dengan susah payah—Sasuke dengan mimpinya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dan membuktikan diri kepada sang ayah, dan Naruto dengan mimpinya untuk menjadi aktor dan penyanyi yang hebat seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Keduanya tahu apa yang mereka butuhkan saat ini; mereka harus pulang ke 'rumah' dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Mereka harus pulang ke 'rumah' dimana hanya ada mereka, orang-orang yang mereka cintai, dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka.

Dan dengan keberadaan satu sama lain mereka yakin bahwa mereka pasti bisa melewati semua permasalahan yang ada. Pada kenyataannya, sejauh ini mereka memang berhasil melalui semua kesulitan itu bersama 'kan?

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes: **_Akhirnya saya _publish oneshot _ ini #modalnekad Tadinya ini saya buat untuk _event _SasuNaru Day, tapi saya tidak sempat mem-_publish_-nya tepat waktu. _Fic_ ini adalah hasil kegalauan saya, jadi kalau ada hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal, mohon dimaklumi. Saya membuatnya pun dengan _mood_ tidak stabil *_sigh_* Oke, _mind to gimme a review?_ ^^


End file.
